Cancer results from the deregulation of the normal processes that control cell division, differentiation and apoptotic cell death. Protein kinases play a critical role in this regulatory process. A partial non-limiting list of such kinases includes ab1, ATK, bcr-ab1, Blk, Brk, Btk, c-kit, c-met, c-src, CDK1, CDK2, CDK4, CDK6, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, ERK, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, FLK4, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie1, tie2, TRK, Yes and Zap70. In mammalian biology, such protein kinases comprise mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK) signalling pathways. MAPK signalling pathways are inappropriately activated by a variety of common disease-associated mechanisms such as mutation of ras genes and deregulation of growth factor receptors (Magnuson et al., Seminars in Cancer Biology; 1994 (5), 247-252).
Additionally, protein kinases have been implicated as targets in central nervous system disorders (such as Alzheimer's), inflammatory disorders (such as psoriasis, arthritis), bone diseases (such as osteoporosis), atherosclerosis, restenosis, thrombosis, metabolic disorders (such as diabetes) and infectious diseases (such as viral and fungal infections).
One of the most commonly studied pathways involving kinase regulation is intracellular signalling from cell surface receptors to the nucleus. One example of this pathway includes a cascade of kinases in which members of the Growth Factor receptor Tyrosine Kinases (such as EGF-R, PDGF-R, VEGF-R, IGF1-R, the Insulin receptor) deliver signals through phosphorylation to other kinases such as Src Tyrosine kinase, and the Raf, Mek and Erk serine/threonine kinase families. Each of these kinases is represented by several family members, which play related, but functionally distinct roles. The loss of regulation of the growth factor signalling pathway is a frequent occurrence in cancer as well as other disease states.
The signals mediated by kinases have also been shown to control growth, death and differentiation in the cell by regulating the processes of the cell cycle. Progression through the eukaryotic cell cycle is controlled by a family of kinases called cyclin dependent kinases (CDKs). The regulation of CDK activation is complex, but requires the association of the CDK with a member of the cyclin family of regulatory subunits. A further level of regulation occurs through both activating and inactivating phosphorylations of the CDK subunit. The coordinate activation and inactivation of different cyclin/CDK complexes is necessary for normal progression through the cell cycle. Both the critical G1-S and G2-M transitions are controlled by the activation of different cyclin/CDK activities. In G1, both cyclin D/CDK4 and cyclin E/CDK2 are thought to mediate the onset of S-phase. Progression through S-phase requires the activity of cyclin A/CDK2 whereas the activation of cyclin A/cdc2 (CDK1) and cyclin B/cdc2 are required for the onset of metaphase. It is not surprising, therefore, that the loss of control of CDK regulation is a frequent event in hyperproliferative diseases and cancer.
Raf protein kinases are key components of signal transduction pathways by which specific extracellular stimuli elicit precise cellular responses in mammalian cells. Activated cell surface receptors activate ras/rap proteins at the inner aspect of the plasma membrane which in turn recruit and activate Raf proteins. Activated Raf proteins phosphorylate and activate the intracellular protein kinases MEK1 and MEK2. In turn, activated MEKs catalyze phosphorylation and activation of p42/p44 mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK). Various cytoplasmic and nuclear substrates of activated MAPK are known which directly or indirectly contribute to the cellular response to environmental change. Three distinct genes have been identified in mammals that encode Raf proteins; A-Raf, B-Raf and C-Raf (also known as Raf-1) and isoformic variants that result from differential splicing of mRNA are known.
Inhibitors of Raf kinases have been suggested for use in disruption of tumor cell growth and hence in the treatment of cancers, e.g., histiocytic lymphoma, lung adenocarcinoma, small cell lung cancer, and pancreatic and breast carcinoma; and also in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of disorders associated with neuronal degeneration resulting from ischemic events, including cerebral ischemia after cardiac arrest, stroke and multi-infarct dementia and also after cerebral ischemic events such as those resulting from head injury, surgery, and/or during childbirth.
Accordingly, there is a great need to develop compounds useful as inhibitors of protein kinases. In particular, it would be desirable to develop compounds that are useful as Raf inhibitors.